While consuming a media asset, a user may wish to add an individualized touch to their viewing experience using personal media. Conventional media guidance applications are not able to create supplemental content based on personalized viewing experience of the user. The user is limited to consuming the media asset that is provided and has to separately personalize his experience by looking through self-generated media and putting the self-generated media together to view along with or after the media asset that user is watching.
While watching a media asset, the user may identify a landmark in the media asset that they previously visited. The user may have to manually search through his personal collection of pictures and videos related to the location. The user will also have to determine not only when he made the trip to the landmark, but where he visited that particular landmark. This process is onerous and time consuming and interrupts the user's viewing experience. While conventional systems may be able to put together supplemental content related to a topic, such content is generally curated and preselected for presentation to the general population and does not include personal content that the user may have generated related to the topic.